I AM Your Sibling!
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Story about YOU, as the sibling of them./Chapter 003: The Case of Yamamoto Takeshi's Sister/ [VariousPair] [CharaxOC] [OC's POV] /Requested by : PinKrystal/ #HappyReading!
1. Case of Sawada Tsunayoshi's Sister

Ossu, reader-tachi! Ameru hadir lgi di fandom KHR!

Okey…., pertama saya ucapkan _hountou ni arigatou_ ^w^ pada **PinKrystal**-san yg sdh menyumbangkan ide ttg fic reader POV. Stelah dipikir-pikir, memang jarang ad fic KHR reader POV. Dan ketika memikirkannya, terlintas di benak saya utk buat fic dng reader POV sbg seorg kakak/adik dri pada chara KHR OwO lgipula ga ad salahnya 'kan berharap jdi sodara dri KHR charas :v ?

Okey! Langsung saja!

.

.

**I AM YOUR SIBLING!**

**Genre : Family/genre lainnya**

**Rate : K+ nyerempet T**

**Pair : VariousKHRCharasxReader**

**Setting : AU, Current/TYL!Verse, Reader's POV**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , romance nyerempet, humor gagal, **_**fluffness**_**, OOC nyelip, tata bahasa berantakan, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"_Nee-chan, bisa membantuku, tidak?"_

"_Un? Boleh saja.."_

.

.

—_**Case Number 001: Case of Sawada Tsunayoshi's Sister—**_

.

Seperti biasanya, _kaa-san_ membangunkan kami semua—para penghuni rumah keluarga Sawada—ketika jam menunjukkan jamnya sekolah. Dengan agak malas bercampur rasa kantuk, aku membuka mataku, menguceknya sedikit, seraya menguap lebar. Uh, hari ini dingin sekali. Padahal musim panas belum berakhir, tapi pagi-pagi sudah dingin begini.

Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar, _kaa-san_-lah yang masuk dalam penglihatanku.

"Ah, _ohayou_, _kaa-san_.." Sapaku diakhiri aksi menguap lagi. Sementara _kaa-san_ menyambutku dengan senyuman mentarinya.

"_Ohayou_, [Name]-chan. Ah, tolong bangunkan Tsu-kun, ya!" Sahut _kaa-san_ seraya menuruni tangga dan berbalik kembali kearah dapur. Sementara aku yang memasang muka _deadpan_ hanya berjalan menuju kamar Tsuna.

Ya, Tsuna, adikku yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Fisik dan penampilan kami tak jauh berbeda, hanya saja rambut _brunette_-ku tergerai hingga sebatas pinggang. Tapi namanya juga bukan saudara identik, kami memiliki perbedaan. Kalau Tsuna terkenal akan ke-_dame _-annya, aku disini tidak terlalu _dame_. Ya, tidak terlalu. Aku cukup lihai dalam bidang olahraga dan seni; terutama seni rupa dan lukis. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu senggangku dengan membuat lukisan, menggambar obyek sembarang, atau sekedar bermain lempar bola dengan Natsu—_animal box_ Tsuna.

Hoo, tentu aku tidak semestinya tidak tahu tentang apa yang digeluti Tsuna dan _tou-san_ saat ini. Aku tahu, kedua lelaki itu terjun dalam dunia gelap yang dimaksud dengan 'mafia' , itu ketika aku pertama kali Reborn—_tutor_ Tsuna—pertama kali datang kekediaman kami (dengan seenak jidatnya) . Walau _kaa-san_ terkesan tidak mengetahuinya, tapi asal tahu saja aku selalu memperhatikan perkembangan Tsuna dalam memimpin _famiglia_-nya saat ini, Vongola.

Ya, tentu sebagai kakak aku mendukung apa yang Tsuna lakukan. Walaupun dari luar dia terlihat pengecut, tapi aku tahu ada singa yang mengaum ganas dalam diri Tsuna. Aku tahu, suatu saat, Tsuna akan berkembang dan belajar dari itu. Tidak ada salahnya mendukungnya.

Melamun saja, tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Tsuna. Aku memasang indera pendengaranku. Dengkuran. Rupanya Tsuna masih belum bangun. Dengan tampang datar, kudobrak pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

"Tsuna, bangun! Dasar kebo! Mau tidur sampai kapan?!" Hardikku pada sosok didalam selimut itu. Mendengar dobrakan itu, Tsuna terperanjat kaget hingga tidak sengaja menyandung selimutnya, dan jatuh terjerembab kelantai.

Astaga, bisakah adikku ini lebih _dame _lagi..?

"A—aduh, _nee-chan_! Jangan seenaknya mendobrak!" Keluh Tsuna dengan wajah memberengut. Heh, manis juga kalau dilihat-lihat.

Dengan masih memampang tampang teflon, kujawab, "Itu cara satu-satunya agar kau bisa bangun."

"Huuh, kau seperti Reborn.." Rutuknya. Hum, walau dia menggumam, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sontak kuraih lengan kanannya dan menyeretnya kasar kekamar mandi, "Dasar _dame_, kau harus segera mandi, kau mau dibunuh _prefek_ pecinta burungmu itu..?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"_Itte_! Tapi tidak usah sampai menyeretku, dong!"

"Terserah aku. Kalau kau tidak begini, kau tidak akan beranjak mandi." Tukasku dan dengan segera kugeser pintu kamar mandi itu, lalu melempar secara tidak kemanusiaan adik manisku itu kedalamnya.

"Mou, _nee-chan _kejam!" Sahutnya dari dalam. Sementara aku hanya bisa menyeringai senang.

"Mandilah, Tsuna, lalu sarapan.." Ujarku lalu melangkah kearah kamar mandi dilantai bawah.

_Well_, aku tidak mau adikku menjadi sasaran kemarahan Hibari Kyoya.

.

.

* * *

Sarapan hari ini adalah roti panggang dengan sosis bakar. Hem, inilah menu sarapan kesukaanku. Ditemani segelas susu, menjadi menu yang paling enak. Apalagi, _kaa-san_ yang memasaknya, wuaah, aku senang sekali..!

"Wuah, hari ini roti panggang dan sosis.." Ujarku takjub. _Kaa-san_ yang tengah merapikan sendok dan garpu hanya terkekeh senang.

Tsuna yang sudah selesai mandi segera muncul dan bergabung dengan kami sarapan. _Tou-san_? Jangan tanya, dia pasti sedang menjalankan misinya sebagai ketua CEDEF.

* * *

.

.

Sebagai siswi kelas 3 yang lumayan supel, aku cukup terkenal karena keramahanku. Kalau oleh para _kouhai_, itu karena adanya Tsuna. Ya, sebut saja Hayato Gokudera dan Takeshi Yamamoto, dua teman terdekat Tsuna. Sebenarnya aku bersyukur Tsuna memasuki dunia mafia, karena dengan ini, ia mendapatkan banyak teman, baik dari Jepang ataupun luar Jepang. Karena mafia juga, prestasi Tsuna meningkat sedikit berkat gaya mengajar Gokudera-kun dan Reborn. Yah, aku harus berterimakasih pada mafia.

Tetap saja, sekali _dame_ tetap _dame_. Walau sudah diajari Gokudera-kun dan Reborn, Tsuna tetap tidak bisa selamat dalam mata pelajaran lain. Sebut saja hitung-hitungan, seni rupa, dan olaharaga. Ah, untungnya aku cukup pandai dalam olahraga dan seni. Jadinya aku bisa mengajari Tsuna juga sedikit-sedikit.

"Aku merasa tidak enak karena _nee-chan_ terus mengajariku yang _dame _ini.." Kata Tsuna padaku dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Ck, inilah salah satu sifat Tsuna yang tidak kusukai, pesimisnya.

Berdecak kesal, "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku ini kakakmu, aku akan membantu sebisaku.." Ujarku lengkap dengan melempar tatapan sinis. Tsuna sukses bergidik.

"Ta—tapi tetap saja, aku merasa tidak enak…, kau bahkan pernah menemaniku sampai tengah malam untuk membantuku mengerjakan PR…" Kali ini Tsuna menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Kadang aku merasa dia tidak menganggapku sebagai kakak.

"_Mattaku_. Itu bukan masalah, selama prestasimu dapat meningkat…" Berkat perkataanku, Tsuna sukses bungkam.

Memang agak susah menaikkan kepercayaan diri Tsuna. Sejak dulu ia selalu direndahkan oleh orang lain, tapi aku sudah bertekad dalam hati akan membuat kepercayaan dirinya itu kembali.

Kutepuk punggungnya pelan, membuat adikku itu menatap kearahku, "Tenang saja, kalau suatu waktu aku tidak dapat membantumu.., bukankah ada Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun?" Ujarku sambil melempar senyum simpatik.

"Tapi—"

"Kau beruntung punya orang-orang yang peduli padamu.." Ujarku lembut seraya menunjuk kearah depan. Tsuna yang penasaran mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah jariku.

Didepan gerbang, ada Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Sasagawa bersaudara, dan Hana-chan yang tersenyum kearah kami seraya melambaikan tangan.

Bisa kutangkap ekspresi Tsuna yang tengah tertegun. Aku tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Tsuna.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_ _juudaime_! Sawada-_senpai_!" Ucap Gokudera-kun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ossu_ Tsuna! Sawada-_senpai_ juga!" Yamamoto-kun menyambut kami dengan cengiran khasnya. Disusul sapaan Sasagawa bersaudara dan Kurokawa Hana-chan.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa kami berbarengan, "Kalau begitu, _minna_, aku duluan, ya.." Aku memutuskan pergi mendahului mereka. Merekapun balas melambaikan tangan padaku.

Ah, dari kejauhan kulihat ekspresi bahagia Tsuna. Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak melihat tawa bahagia Tsuna. Mau tak mau bibirku membentuk senyuman tulus melihat adikku dan _kouhai_-ku itu.

Bukankah menyenangkan dikelilingi keluarga, Tsuna?

.

.

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu aku tertidur dipelajaran matematika, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah. Aku bangun dari acara tidurku dna menguap sebentar, sebelum mengemasi barang-barangku.

Aah, lagi-lagi aku tertinggal pelajaran matematika. Sudahlah, nanti aku pinjam saja catatan dari temanku. Lagipula guru matematika itu sangat menyebalkan, dan cara mengajarkan selalu membuatku mengantuk. Uh, aku memang lemah dalam pelajaran ini, nilaiku pun selalu pas-pas-an. Aku selamat saja dikarenakan pelajaran lain yang nilainya lumayan.

"Ah, _nee-chan_!" Aku bisa mendengar Tsuna memanggilku. Ia berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah seraya melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum. Dia memang adik yang selalu menungguku.

"_Nee-chan_, kenapa lama sekali..?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya menguap—mengusir kantuk yang masih emncoba menguasai tubuhku.

"Aku tertidur dikelas..tahu-tahu sudah pulang.." Jawabku. Tsuna tidak menjawab. Ia sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu.

Aku merilik kearahnya. Jelas dari gelagatnya, ia nampak memendam sesuatu. Bukanya apa, tapi aku bisa menebak kalau Tsuna meminta pertolonganku.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?" Yak, Tsuna mulai menegang. Ia merilikku sejenak.

"Iya, aku—"

"Pasti berhubungan dengan pelajaran.." _Skak_, aku bisa melihat aura _gloomy_ dibelakang tubuhnya. Ah, Tsuna, kau memang mudah ditebak.

"Ah—"

"Tentu akan kubantu.." Potongku sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. Lagi-lagi Tsuna memberenggut. Melihat pikirannya terbaca membuatku tersenyum kemenangan dalam hati.

"Nah, ayo cepat pulang.." Lalu aku menggandeng tangannya dan berlari kecil. Bisa kulihat semburat kemerahan disekitar pipi putih Tsuna.

.

.

* * *

"Duduk disini?" Tanyaku. Tsuna hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Saat ini aku disuruh duduk didepan teras rumah. Pintu kaca yang sengaja terbuka membuat angin masuk dan menyibakkan gorden serta helaian _brunette_-ku. Aku tengah mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna merah menyala serta rok sepanjang paha dengan rumbai berwarna putih. Rok itu agak melambai seiring angin yang bergerak masuk.

"Ah, Tsuna, aku—"

"Tidak ada, _nee-chan_ sangat cantik.." Tsuna memberikanku _angelic smile_-nya yang mematikan. Uh, jantungku mulai berpacu tak karuan. Benar-benar adik yang manis.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Buku gambar dan beberapa buah pensil. Ia lalu menatapku sebentar, berusaha menemukan titik yang bagus untuk menggambar. Sekarang aku mengerti, Tsuna memintaku sebagai modelnya.

"Mengapa bukan obyek yang lain..?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan. Tsuna terdiam.

"Aku mau menggambar _nee-chan_.." Jawabnya. Bisa kutangkap nada kepolosan dalam kalimatnya. Membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Soalnya, " Tsuna mulai menorehkan garis pada lembar itu, "_Nee-chan_ selalu membantuku, aku..ingin memberikan 'penghargaan' pada _nee-chan_, akan kubuat…gambar _nee-chan_ yang paling bagus dan cantik.." Ucap Tsuna—masih terpau pada bukunya.

_Oh my_, aku tahu Tsuna itu lelaki yang lemah lembut, namun kata-katanya tadi seakan masuk dalam hatiku dan meleleh didalamnya. _Such a gentle words_. Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Kutarik napas dalam, berusaha mengembalikan _imej_-ku yang sempat runtuh.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, maka kau harus mendapatkan nilai 80 dalam karyamu nanti.." Ucapku berbarengan dengan seringaiku. Tsuna sempat ber'hie' ria.

"_Nee-chan_ jahat! Gambarku 'kan belum tentu sebagus itu!" Tolaknya dengan muka memerah. Aku terkikik gemas melihatnya.

Aku maju, lalu kucubit pipinya yang memerah itu, "Kau sudah berkata seperti itu, berarti kau sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.."

Sesaat Tsuna tertegun. Sebelum aku kembali mencubit pipinya keras—mengembalikannya lagi ke dunia nyata.

"Iya, iya, akan kulakukan! Ow ow ow! _Itte_, _nee-chan_, lepaskan!" Rengeknya sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan melepaskan cubitanku padanya. Tsuna hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitanku.

Melihat Tsuna yang sekarang, aku—jujur—sangat senang. Tidak terbayangkan ucapan syukur yang bisa kupanjatkan. Tsuna, yang dahulunya malu-malu kucing, kini telah menjadi seorang singa jantan pemberani.

Sudut bibirku terangkat, mengukir seulas senyum,

_Tsuna, you are now a real man…_

.

.

* * *

Esoknya, hari berjalan seperti biasa. Aku menendang Tsuna keluar kamar karena sudah kuteriaki beberapa kali, ia tidak bangun juga. Ah, sepertinya aku harus menyetel alarm khusus untuk Tsuna. Lalu kami berangkat kesekolah bersama, dan bertemu dengan teman Tsuna sekaligus _kouhai_-ku itu. Hampir tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini. Seperti hari-hari yang biasa.

Saat istirahat, seperti biasa aku menemani Tsuna makan siang diatas atap sekolah dengan teman-temannya. Seperti biasa, Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun selalu saja beradu mulut. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"_Nee-chan_.." Panggil Tsuna saat aku hendak menyuapkan nasi kemulutku. Aku hanya diam dan menunggu anak itu melanjutkan omongannya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, temui aku dikelas, ya.." Pintanya. Aku terdiam. Tumben-tumbennya dia yang memintaku menuggunya. Biasanya ia yang akan menungguku didepan gerbang sekolah.

"…terserah.." Mendengar jawabanku, raut wajah Tsuna langsung cerah. Bisa kulihat ekor anjing imajiner mengibas senang dibelakangnya. Uh, Tsuna memang pintar sekali merajukku.

Bel berdentang. Aku pamit pada Tsuna dan teman-temannya dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Sambil berjalan, aku bersenandung kecil. Pelajaran sehabis ini PKK, aku memikirkan menu apa yang akan dibuat hari ini.

.

.

* * *

Kini matahari telah bergulir ke ufuk barat. Meninggalkan semburat jingga-kemerahan yang kontras. Para burung pun kembali ke sarangnya dan bersiap menyambut datangnya purnama. Dan aku disini baru saja keluar dari kelas, sembari menenteng _paper bag_ berisi beberapa _cake_ yang kubuat dipelajaran PKK tadi. Aku memang sengaja membuat banyak agar bisa dinikmati Tsuna dan teman-temannya. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas 1-A. aku merasa aku sudah terlalu lama membuat Tsuna menunggu.

Sampailah aku dilorong kelas 1. Aku mmeperlambat jalanku, sesekali menarik napas, mencari oksigen yang mulai menipis didalam paru-paruku. Lelah juga berlari dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1. Aku bahkan sempat melompati tangga.

Manik colatku bergulir mengamati sekitar lorong. Sudah sepi, apa Tsuna masih menunggu, ya? Duh, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena terlalu lama membaca novel dikelas tadi. Aku baru akan menggeser pintu kelasnya ketika aku berhenti—

Didepan mading kelas Tsuna. Mading itu terpampang didinding kelas, memamerkan berbagai macam gambar-gambar yang dibuat murid kelas 1. Aku terkekeh. Gambar-gambar mereka sungguh lucu dan lugu. Ada beberapa juga yang bagus, namun pasti, tidak sebagus gambarku. Aku terus memperhatikan gambar-gambar itu hingga aku berhenti disuatu gambar.

Manikku melebar. Itu aku. Seratus persen aku. Itu yang Tsuna gambar kemarin. Aku yang duduk dengan meletakkan tangan diatas paha didepan teras rumah. Aku yang tersenyum, memakai kaus tipis berwarna merah dan rok pendek berwarna putih. Gambarnya, itu bukan seperti buatan Tsuna. Tampak lebih alami, dan aku yakin, Tsuna diam-diam belajar untuk menggambar.

Yang membuatku tercengang adalah tulisan yang berada dibawah gambar itu. Tipis dan kecil, namun tegas,

_Untuk kakakku. Yang selalu mengajariku. Untuk kakakku. Yang selalu memberiku kebahagiaan. Sawada Tsunayoshi-1-A._

_Speechless_. Itu yang ada dalam benakku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berekpresi seperti apa. Aku hanya diam tertegun didepan papan mading itu, hingga pintu kelas itu bergeser dan menampakkan helaian _brunette_.

"Ah, _nee-chan_!" Panggilannya sontak membuatku terperanjat. Hampir saja aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan terjatuh. Untung saja aku bisa mempertahankan sikapku. Kupandang lagi hasil karya Tsuna.

"Tsuna…" Tsuna mengikuti arah pandangku, dan seketika mukanya memerah. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksinya.

"Ba—bagaimana menurut _nee-chan_..?" Tanya Tsuna sambil tersipu malu. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Aku berjinjit untuk menyisir surai _brunette_-nya lembut. Membuat adikku itu memerah malu.

"Duh, kau sudah besar…" Keluhku. Tentu saja, dulu, aku masih lebih tinggi darinya. Sekarang, dia bahkan sudah melebihiku.

Selesai mengusap kepala itu lembut, ganti aku memeluknya erat, membuat Tsuna agak meronta sambil menggumam 'sesak' .

"Bagus, " Ujarku, lalu saling menubrukkan iris kami, "Aku pasti berpikir Nerui-_sensei_ akan memberikan penilaian tinggi untuk karyamu, terima kasih.."

Tsuna terdiam, maniknya memancarkan cahaya gembira, lalu ia balas memelukku.

"_Arigatou, nee-chan, daisuki_…" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

Adikku, walaupun pemalu dan kadang ceroboh, bodoh dalam segala hal, tapi dia memiliki tekad yang kuat dan juga semangat yang tinggi. Dan dia—

Diam-diam juga romantis.

.

.

**O. M. A. K. E**

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa membuat gambar yang bagus, dengan begini, setidaknya kau tidak se-_dame_ dulu.." Celetukku saat kami berjalan meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Tsuna hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehe, ini semua berkat _nee-chan_..." Balasnya. Aku hanya tertawa renyah.

"Ohya, _nee-chan_, bungkusan apa itu..?" Tanya Tsuna seraya menunjuk _paper bag_ yang sejak tadi kutenteng. Aku memandang sejenak _paper bag_ itu. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa.._  
_

"Oh, aku baru membuat beberapa _cake_ saat pelajran PKK tadi, beberapa untukmu.." Kupamerkan senyumanku seraya menunjuk isi _paper bag_ itu. Wajah Tsuna memerah senang.

"Wuah, aku mau, _nee-chan_!" Ujarnya senang.

"Iya, nanti sisakan untuk _kaa-san_, ya.."

—**CASE END—**

* * *

Duuh, OOC berat.. -,-)a reader POV-nya jga ga kerasa, hwaaa _( :'33

Eits! Bukan brarti 'case end' maka critanya selesai! Ini baru awal, dan chapter2 selanjutnya akan menunggu, hehe :}}

Trimakasih utk yg udh review, fav, smoga crita brikutnya ga kalah absurd :'3 /lho/

Nah, sampai jumpa dichapter brikutnya!

.

.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 002 ON-GOING—!**_

_**CASE OF GOKUDERA HAYATO'S SISTER!**_


	2. Case of Gokudera Hayato's Sister

Chapter 002 apdet! \(=w=)/

Bnyk pemikiran utk apdet chapter brikutnya karena bener2 buntu ide _( :'3 tpi baru dpt pencerahan pas ikutan emak ngabuburit.., berhubung sdng puasa, chapter 002 kali ini akan bersetting kemeriahan Ramadhan \( :'3

Oke! Slamat membaca!

.

.

**I AM YOUR SIBLING!**

**Genre : Family/genre lainnya**

**Rate : K+ nyerempet T**

**Pair : CharasxReader/OC**

**Setting : AU!Indo(?), reader's POV, waktu pas ngabuburit**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC nyelip, alur & bahasa berantakan, **_**fluffness**_**, POV ga kerasa, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo HItman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"_HAYATO! BANTU AKU BERSIHKAN RUMAH!"_

"_BERISIK! AKU SEDANG SIBUK, BAKA-ANEKI!"_

"_HAYATO! HABISKAN MAKANANMU! HEH, HEY, HAYATO!"_

"_BERISIK! SUDAH TELAT, NIH!"_

"_HAYATOO!"_

.

.

—_**Case Number 002: Case of Gokudera Hayato's Sister—**_

.

Tuhan, aku sudah bersabar sesabar mungkin…, melebihi orang sabar yang paling sabar diantara para orang sabar.., tetapi, kenapa kau masih mencobaiku..?

Rasanya semua urat dikepalaku berkedut keras. Kutatap ruangan yang kini masuk dalam penglihatanku. Apa nama ruangan ini? Kamar? Aku bahkan tidak yakin ini adalah sebuah kamar. Lebih mirip kapal pecah.

Bagaimana aku bisa menyatakan seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kau lihat? Sampah kertas berserakan, baik kertas yang masih lembaran maupun yang sudah dikumel-kumel. Buku-buku mengenai ilmu pasti dan fisika berserakan begitu saja dilantai kamarnya. Kemeja, kaus, dan celana pendeknya ia biarkan tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Kurang apa lagi ini?

"…." Tarik napas, keluarkan. Tarik napas, keluarkan. Dengan langkah pelan aku berjalan menuruni tangga, dan memasuki ruang makan keluarga kami.

Ekor mataku menangkap sosok Hayato yang tengah mencari-cari sesuatu didalam kulkas. Air dingin, pikirku. Dengan menarik helaan napas, aku maju, melangkah pelan. Berusaha agar Hayato tidak menyadariku.

Yak, kini aku sudah berada beberapa meter didepannya. Mulutku komat-kamit, merapalkan hitungan mundur,

Satu,

Aku melangkah satu langkah.

Dua,

Sudah tepat didepannya.

Tiga!

**DUAK**

"Aduh! _Kuso_! Wuah, _aneki_! Sedang apa—" Aku terkikik puas melihat Hayato yang kini tengah mengusap bokongnya yang saat tadi kutendang sekuat tenagaku. Hayato hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, Hayato, kamarmu berantakan..sana bersihkan!" Kataku sambil mencubit pipi adikku itu.

"Tafi lefaskan akhu dyulu—" Balas Hayato dengan kata-kata tidak jelas karena kucubit. Dengan enggan, aku melepaskannya. Hayato mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat kucubit.

"Nah, ayo, cepat berangkat. Kau itu, kau itu bukan sedang puasa, tapi malasnya sama dengan orang yang sedang puasa!" Ujarku sambil kembali menendang Hayato, yang dibalas kalimat rutukan Hayato.

Aku menghela napas. Ya, sekarang memang sedang bulannya Ramadhan. Bulan dimana kaum muslim di seluruh penjuru Bumi melaksanakan puasa untuk meraih pahala dibulan suci ini. Namun, ah, lihat saja keluar, matahari dengan nista dan eksisnya bersinar, menggoda setiap iman untuk membatalkan kewajibannya. Rasanya aku ingin merutuki matahari yang tengah bertengger nista diatas sana.

'_Huuh, ditambah adanya Hayato, cuaca jadi makin panas saja..'_ Keluhku dalam hati sambil terus mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam kemarin.

.

.

* * *

Si matahari nista makin meninggi. Menambah suhu di Bumi saja. Kuusap dahiku yang bermandikan peluh. Kini aku tengah diruang belakang, mencuci semua baju-baju kotor milikku dan Hayato yang sudah bak gunung. Mungkin sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak mencucinya.

Wajar saja. Aku yang kini sudah memasuki bangku kuliah, harus kuliah sambil kerja sambilan demi tetap menyambung hidupku dan Hayato. Ibu sudah lama meninggal sejak Hayato berusia 7 tahun, ketika Hayato baru memasuki bangku sekolah dasar. Dan kini Hayato sudah masuk SMP, kebutuhannya makin banyak. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan uang peninggalan ibu terus menerus. Sudah saatnya aku kerja.

Ayah? Jangan tanya lelaki brengsek itu. ia pergi meninggalkan kami dengan wanita lain ketika ibu mengandung Hayato. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia tidak meninggalkan apapun pada kami selain rumah besar ini dan juga dendam. Tapi, tentu dendam itu hanya aku yang memendamnya. Sementara Hayato? Tentu aku tidak menceritakannya.

Dan sialnya, ketika Hayato sudah memasuki jenjang SMP, lelaki itu baru menampakkan batang hidungnya. Beberapa hari ini, lelaki itu meminta kami untuk kembali dalam pelukannya. Cuih, ketika dimasa lalu meninggalkan kami, ketika Hayato sudah besar, baru saja muncul dan belagak baik pada kami. Dasar laki-laki hina!

Dalam diriku aku sudah bertekad akan melindungi Hayato dan tidak akan pernah kembali pada lelaki menyebalkan yang disebut 'ayah' itu. Sampai kapanpun.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Yang sekarang adalah, fokus pada kuliah, kerja, dan juga mengurus Hayato.

Kuperhatikan buih air yang telah bercampur busa itu. beraduk dalam perputaran mesin yang teratur.

.

.

* * *

Ah, akhirnya semuanya selesai. Dan saat kulihat jendela, langit sudah berwarna jingga cerah. Sudah sore. Beruntung setelah mandi, semuanya sudah selesai. Rasa segar dan lega menghampiriku. Senang rasanya melihat rumah yang bersih seperti ini.

Kududukkan diriku di sofa ruang tamu, lalu menyalakan TV. Mencari-cari berita bagus apa hari ini.

_Bulan Ramadhan telah datang, sejumlah warga muslim yang berpuasa banyak menghabiskan waktu menunggu berbuka atau disebut dengan ngabuburit…._

Hem? Ngabuburit? Kira-kira apa yang umat muslim lakukan hingga jam 6 sore?

_Banyak orang yang belajar mengaji, berolahraga ringan, maupun berjalan-jalan sambil mencari kuliner berbuka.._

Bicara tentang kuliner untuk berbuka, aku melihat belakangan ditaman kota sedang dibuka pasar kecil yang menjajakan jajanan ringan selama Ramadhan. Ah, tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide bagus.

Kumatikan TV itu dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Hayato. Diam sebentar. Sepi, sedang apa Hayato?

Kalau sampai ia tidak membersihkan kamarnya—

"Hayato—" Kubuka pintu yang memisahkan kami. Ah, kamarnya sudah bersih. Hayato tengah membaca buku sambil tidur-tiduran diatas kasur sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _ipod_.

—kutarik kembali ucapanku.

Hayato yang menyadari keberadaanku segera mencopot _earphone_-nya. Aku melangkah masuk.

"Nah, bukankah enak punya kamar nyaman..?" Tanyaku seraya duduk diatas kasur Hayato. Sementara ia hanya menggumam saja.

"Kau berisik sekali..." Ujarnya kesal. Aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku kesal.

Suasana hening memerangkap kami, sebelum aku berdeham.

"Hayato, pergi ngabuburit, yuk!" Ajakku padanya. Ini adalah salah satu rencana yang tadi kupikirkan. Hayato menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ngabuburit?"

"Iya! Ya, walau kita bukan muslim, ngabuburit sebentar juga tak apa.." Balasku. Hayato hanya diam dan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Malas, ah, diluar panas.." Tukasnya.

Seringai terbentuk dibibirku, "Hooh, kau takut pada cuaca panas..?" Oke, ini pertanyaan aneh. Aku bahkan sampai harus menahan tawaku.

"_C—chigau_! Tetap saja aku malas.." Elak Hayato sambil melihat kearah lain. Heeh, kukira sifat _tsundere_-nya sudah hilang, ternyata masih ada.

"Ah, sudahlah.., ayo!" Akhirnya aku ngotot mengajak Hayato. Dengan susah payah, kuseret badannya agar dia mau jalan.

"Ayo, Hayato, ayo~~~" Rujukku kesal. Kukeluarkan saja: Jurus _puppy eyes_ tingkat dewa! Mengalahlah, Hayato..~

Raut wajah Hayato berubah, lalu ia menghela napas.

"Haah, iya iya, ayo, _baka-aneki_!" Dan dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Hayato mau ikut. Yes!

.

.

* * *

Suasana pasar sore itu sudah sangat ramai. Banyak pedagang bersahut-sahutan menjajakan dagangan mereka. Beberapa ada yang sedang bercengkerama dengan para pembeli, yang kebanyakan ibu-ibu itu. Aku sampai terkagum melihat betapa ramainya tempat ini.

"_Aneki_, memangnya mau beli apa disini..?" Tanya Hayato padaku. Aku diam sebentar sebelum menggeleng simpul.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau mau sesuatu, aku belikan, aku yang traktir.." _Lagipula niat awalku cuma untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja, kok.._ –lanjutku dalam hati.

Hayato memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Bisa kulihat, wajahnya memerah. Duh, dia malu rupanya~

"Hayato malu, yaa..?" Tanyaku iseng seraya menoel pipi Hayato dengan telunjukku.

"Be—berisik! Dasar _baka-aneki_!" Gerutunya. Namun bagiku gerutuannya hanyalah angin lalu, bagiku Hayato saat ini sangat manis~

"Hehehe..."

Kamipun menyusuri pasar yang ramai dan sedikit sesak itu. Akupun berjalan sembari melihat beberapa jajanan khas Ramadhan disana, mulai dari kolak pisang, kolak biji salak, beberapa gorengan, sampai beberapa jus dijajakan juga. Kami terus berjalan sampai seorang pria paruh baya memanggil kami.

"Hey, kalian, mau pie..?" Tawar pria itu dengan senyum sumringahnya. Aku hanya menggumamkan kata 'wow' sambil melihat jajaran pie yang ditawarkan pria tadi.

Ada pie buah, pie dengan vla vanilla dan coklat sebagai isinya, dan masih banyak lagi. Wuah, aku sangat suka ini.

"Wuah, sepertinya enak~ aku ingin! Hayato mau?" Tanyaku sambil melempar pandanganku pada Hayato.

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku tidak suka manis.." Elaknya dingin. Bibirku mengerucut kesal.

"_Mou_, kalau begitu kubelikan kau yang buah.., pak, vanilla dua dan yang buah satu!" Pintaku pada bapak tadi. Sementara hardikan Hayato hanya menjadi angin lalu bagiku.

"Sudah kubilang tidak.." Rutuk Hayato kesal. Aku hanya menatap senang pada kantung kresek yang berisi pie yang kami beli.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan. Semakin sore, pasar semakin ramai. Terasa sesak, namun entah mengapa melihat keharmonisan seperti ini rasanya damai. Tidak buruk juga ngabuburit seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba kubalik badanku. Hayato sudah tidak ada. Ia menatap pada salah satu _stand_ yang menjual minuman.

Ada es teh disana, beberapa jus dingin, kolak, dan es kopi. Ah, tentu saja…

"Hayato mau yang es kopi, ya?" Tanyaku.

"E—eh?! Ti—tidak! Siapa yang—"

"Ayolah, tidak apa. Aku yang traktir.." Kataku sambil memamerkan senyum lima jariku. Dan Hayato hanya bisa mengalah. Toh aku tahu, Hayato sebenarnya ingin.

Hehe, dasar _tsundere_..

.

.

* * *

Kini langit telah berganti gelap. Kami sudah meninggalkan pasar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini kami tengah mengikuti acara lawak di TV. Aku dengan memakan pie-ku dan Hayato yang hanya diam sembari membaca buku. Es kopi yang tadi kami beli terdiam diatas meja. Punyaku masih sisa setengah sementara punya Hayato sudah habis dari tadi.

"Um~ pie-nya enak sekali.." Gumamku senang seraya memakan pie vanillaku. Sementara Hayato hanya menatapku malas.

"Tidak ada yang mau melihatmu kalau kau banyak makan seperti itu.." Katanya penuh sarkastik. Uuh, aku merasa ulu hati kecilku tertusuk pedang imajiner.

"Hayato _hidoi_…" Helaku pasrah. Memang susah kalau punya adik sarkastik seperti dia.

"Itu kenyataan. Kau akan semakin gemuk kalau kau makan seperti itu.." Sahutnya lagi.

"Hayato! _hidoi _!"

"Huh."

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada suara gelak tawaku yang pecah tatkala melihat sang pelawak beraksi. Hayato masih setia dengan bukunya. Hingga tiba-tiba, Hayato duduk disebelahku. Membuatku terkejut. Belum lagi, ia secara refleks meletakkan kepalanya dibahuku. Bukunya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Hayato?"

"Aku capek, salahmu karena mengajakku berkeliling pasar dengan alasan ngabuburit.." Ujarnya ketus. Walau ketus, aku bisa mendegar nada lelah didalamnya. Tak tahan, aku pun tersenyum.

"Iya iya, maaf, yaa, _bokuwa imouto_~~" Ujarku dengan nada jahil seraya mengusap helaian peraknya. Dan tak berapa lama, Hayato pun jatuh tertidur.

"Ah, sudah tidur.." Dasar Hayato, kalau sudah kelelahan, pasti dia akan jatuh tertidur dengan cepat.

Senang rasanya, sudah lama aku dan Hayato tidak jalan bersama seperti tadi, lain waktu, akan kuajak dia ngabuburit lagi, deh..

—**CASE END—**

* * *

Maaf saya bawakan dalam sisi non-muslim, karena saya menggunakan pandangan saya XDa /dasarlo/ yaa, walau saya non-muslim, tpi saya tetep ikut ambil dlm puasa XD tpi tolong jng salahkan saya klo adegan ngabuburitnya ga kerasa /OAO\ aku blom siap~~ _( :'D

Hum, fic-nya agak memendek, tpi gpplah, toh bisa mengobati sekaligus menemani puasa reader-tachi semua :DD

Nah, slamat puasa dan nantikan chapter brikutnya!

.

.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 003 ON-GOING—!**_

_**THE CASE OF YAMAMOTO TAKESHI'S SISTER!**_


	3. Case of Yamamoto Takeshi's Sister

Harusnya kalau masalahnya ada pada orang lain, orang itu yang dimarahi, bukan aku.

_Well_, orang itu tidak jauh-jauh juga dari kehidupanku. Aku kakaknya, kakak kandungnya. Dan jelas jika ada yang salah dengan adikku itu, maka akulah orang pertama—atau kedua—yang diceramahi oleh guru.

Ah, bagaimana tidak?

Aku tahu adikku adalah orang paling aktif dalam olahraga, kemampuannya dalam _baseball_ sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi. Ia dan _team_-nya sering memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan antar sekolah. Ya, itu yang membanggakan. Tapi jeleknya, nilai akademisnya jelek sekali. Aku sampai berpikir akan menggunakan jampi-jampi pada adikku agar dia menjadi pintar.

Duh, aku harus bagaimana…?

.

.

**I AM YOUR SIBLING!**

**Genre : Family/ genre lainnya**

**Rate : K+ nyerempet T**

**Pair : Chara****OC**

**Setting : semi-AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC nyelip, roman nyelip, bahasa dan alur berantakan, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Arco Deverde Reborn**

—_**Case Number 003: Case of Yamamoto Takeshi's Sister—**_

Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam sebulan Nezu-sensei meceramahiku mengenai nilai Takeshi. Matanya berkilat dibalik bingkai kacamatanya.

"Kau mengerti, Yamamoto-san? Bisakah kau membimbingnya?" Tanya Nezu-sensei yang entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Manik _auburn_-ku hanya menatapnya malas dan mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti. Lalu aku dipersilahkan meninggalkan ruang guru.

Berjalan sedikit menjauhi ruang guru, aku pun meninju tembok sekolah dengan murka. Sebenarnya, aku kesal pada Nezu-sensei, capek dinasehati oleh guru yang menjadi wali Takeshi itu. Tapi secara tersirat aku juga kesal pada Takeshi, ia hanya fokus pada olahraga. Aku sudah beribu kali menasehatinya agar ia mau belajar, namun sepertinya perkataanku hanyalah angin lalu.

"Perkataanku terhadap Takeshi hanyalah angin lalu baginya…" Aku pun jatuh terduduk dan melipat kakiku didepan dada, memeluk pahaku dan menghela napas lelah.

"Kalau saja ia bisa belajar sedikit…, haah…, buang-buang waktu saja…, " Aku pun bangkit dan meraih tas sekolahku yang terletak disampingku, "Semoga saja Takeshi mendapat tamparan yang berguna…" Ucapku lelah, lalu berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah.

.

.

* * *

Capek dengan situasi yang makin rumit, aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sejenak di distrik Namimori, sambil memikirkan jampi-jampi apa yang harus kugunakan agar Takeshi mau belajar. Dibalik cengirannya, aku tahu ia menolak untuk belajar. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat, dan ketika aku cek ke kamarnya, ia sudah tidur. Menyebalkan. Aku sudah lelah, tidak tahu harus mengapakan Takeshi.

Tak terasa 2 jam aku berkeliling Namimori, tahu-tahu sudah jam 7 malam. Aku pun kembali ke rumah dengan membawa beberapa belanjaan. Yah, ini sudah akhir bulan, sudah waktunya aku membeli kebutuhan untuk sebulan berikutnya. Kami, sudah tidak memiliki ibu, jadi akulah yang mengurusi Takeshi juga rumah.

"_Tadaima_, Takeshi?" Kugeser pintu khas Jepang itu dan mendapati ruang tengah gelap. Aneh, ayah sedang pergi ke luar kota selama seminggu, lantas, kemana Takeshi?

Melangkahkan kakiku, aku mendekati pintu kamar Takeshi. Kudekatkan telingaku pada daun pintu, sayup-sayup kudengar televisi dinyalakan. Ah, Takeshi sudah pulang rupanya. Lalu kugeser pintu itu.

"Takeshi, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Tanyaku pada adikku yang kini terperanjat kaget mendengar pintu dibuka. Ia tengah membaca majalah diatas tempat tidurnya, televisi yang ia nyalakan berada dalam volume kecil. Aku mengernyit heran. Biasanya televisi itu suaranya keras.

"A—ahahahha, _nee-chan_ sudah pulang…" Takeshi bangkit berdiri dan merapikan majalahnya, "Um? _Nee-chan_ kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada kekanakannya sambil menatapku yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah.

"Ah yah, sudah akhir bulan, sih, " Aku menunjukkan tas belanjaanku, "Ya ampun, banyaknya, sini kubantu, _nee-chan_!" Tawar Takeshi dan seketika ia sudah menyambar tas itu dan meletakkan isinya pada tempatnya.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Dibalik kepolosannya, ia merupakan sosok laki-laki yang peduli padaku. Sebagai adik, ia tahu benar tanggungjawabnya. Membuatku agak mengikis angka kekesalanku padanya mengenai nilai akademiknya.

"Aku mandi dulu, kau bisa siapkan makan malam, Takeshi?" Yang kutanya hanya mengangguk. Lalu aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera menyambar handukku.

.

.

* * *

Ditengah acara makan malam, Takeshi banyak sekali mengoceh mengenai hari-harinya disekolah—yang kadang kutanggapi. Pikiranku masih melayang pada bagaimana cara meningkatkan nilai akademis Takeshi. Apa memang aku harus membentaknya? Ah, tidak, aku tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat—

"Takeshi, " Panggilku yang membuat Takeshi menghentikan ocehannya, "Sudah sebulan ini, aku dipanggil oleh Nezu-sensei, lima kali…" Ujarku. Tampak Takeshi melebarkan bola matanya.

"Apa…memangnya _nee-chan_—"

"Aku harap kau mengerti, Takeshi, " Aku pun bangkit berdiri, membawa peralatan makanku, "Aku lelah kalau harus memberitahumu, kau sudah kelas 2 SMP, sudah saatnya kau paham.." Lalu aku meninggalkannya ke dapur.

Memang ini _style_-ku dalam memarahi Takeshi. Tenang, dan terkesan menyimpan maksud sebenarnya. Aku yakin sekarang Takeshi terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimat tersiratku dengan otak pentiumnya.

Ah, semoga saja perkataanku menampar jiwa polosnya.

.

.

* * *

Setelah insiden aku memarahi Takeshi, walau samar, aku bisa merasakan perubahan dalam diri Takeshi. Ia lebih pendiam, dan setiap ada jadwal pertandingan _baseball_, ia pasti tidak akan menontonnya. Sudah sebulan, lho, ia begini.

"Takeshi, hari ini timnas Jepang akan bertanding…, " Aku berteriak dari dapur, dan Takeshi yang berada diruang tamu tidak menyahut. Aneh, apa dia sudah menonton?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu, tidak. Televisinya tidak menyala. Kulihat dari jauh Takeshi sepertinya berkutat pada sesuatu. Kudekati lagi, dan bisa kulihat ia tengah membaca buku.

"Kau baca apa, Takeshi?"

"HUAA!" Takeshi yang nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiranku terlonjak hingga pensil yang ia pegang terjatuh keatas meja ruang tamu, "_Nee-chan_, ja—jangan mengagetkanku, dong!" Protesnya. Bisa kulihat rona merah dipipinya dikarenakan kaget. Aku terkekeh.

"Kau sedang apa, hm, adikku~?" Tanyaku dengan nada manja, lalu duduk disamping Takeshi. Kuraih buku yang ia baca.

"'_Tehnik Mengenal Diri_' ?" Aku membaca judul buku _hard cover_ itu penuh keheranan. Sementara Takeshi hanya menggaruk tengkuk canggung, "Err..yah, aku…pinjam dari Tsuna.." Katanya. Aku yakin ada dalih atas ini.

"Tsuna-kun seingatku tidak pernah mengoleksi benda seperti ini.." Kataku dengan anda selidik. Dan, _gotcha_! Dia mulai menegang. Ia garuk lagi tengkuknya, "Yah, bayi itu katanya yang memberikan itu pada Tsuna…, dan aku pinjam saja karena menarik.." Dalihnya lagi.

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku tahu sekali Takeshi lebih dari apapun. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka membaca buku pengetahuan, kecuali jika isinya menarik dan berwarna. Dan ketika kubuka, hem.., benar saja. Buku itu penuh warna dan gambar, pantas Takeshi betah membacanya.

Kuletakkan buku itu diatas meja, "Maaf, deh, mengganggumu membaca. Lanjutkan saja.." Kataku riang lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Ahahhaa, iya, _nee-chan_!" Jawabnya semangat.

.

.

* * *

Aku menatap horror kalender yang tergantung manis didinding kamarku. Di angka 27 sampai 03 yang kulingkari dengan spidol merah, tertulis oleh tulisanku, tulisan yang amat besar dan nista.

'ULANGAN AKHIR SEMESTER 1'

Horror. Ini horror. Kurang dari empat hari lagi ulangan akhir akan dilaksanakan, dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Takeshi. Apakah aku harus bersikap ditaktor sekarang? Tidak tidak! Itu bukan aku, dan terlebih lagi, itu sudah terlambat.

Aku pun mengehela napas, memijit keningku yang berdeyut sakit. Ugh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Apa yang dilakukan Takeshi sekarang?

Iseng, aku berjalan menuju kamar Takeshi. Kuketuk pintu itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Keningku mengerut. Aneh, aku yakin Takeshi tidak pergi ke lapangan _baseball_ hari ini. Tunggu, sudah sebulan ini juga Takeshi tidak pernah bermain _baseball_. Keanehan makin memenuhi kepalaku.

Mungkin Takeshi tidur. Aku pun enggan mengetuk pintu itu lagi dan memutuskan belajar untuk persiapan empat hari kedepan.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, dan akhirnya, saudara…, ulangan akhir itu selesai dengan tenang. Tidak! Tidak tenang untukku. Bagaimana dengan Takeshi? Kalau nilainya sampai terawang-awang dibawah standar ketuntasan, aku akan dibantai habis-habisan oleh guru mata empat itu. Sial! Dalam hati, aku merutuki sifat lambanku.

Dengan gontai aku melangkah pergi keluar kelas. Sudah jamnya pulang dan aku harus pulang. Persetan dengan Takeshi, mungkin dia sedang latihan _baseball_. Aku memang bukan _type_ kakak yang menunggui adiknya latihan klub sampai selesai. Lebih baik menunggu dirumah, begitu pemikiranku.

Menggeser pintu toko rumah kami, aku menemukan kekosongan didalamnya. Alisku berkedut kesal. Yang benar saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah?

"_Tada_—"

"_NEE-CHAN_!" Sekonyong-konyong Takeshi turun dari tangga dan memelukku erat. Sebegitu eratnya sampai aku terjatuh dan bokongku menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Ugh, Takeshi, tidakkah kau sadar kalau berat badanmu itu dua kali beratku dan tinggimu itu jauh diatasku?

"Ta—Takeshi, cepat menyingkir! Berat, tahu!" Hardikku padanya dan ia segera menyingkir dariku. Aku berdiri sambil membersihkan debu dirokku, lalu menatapnya horror, "Demi apa, Takeshi, kau seperti tidak pernah melihatku saja!"

"Ehehehehe, " Nyengir bodoh, Takeshi menggaruk pipinya, melirik gelisah kearah lain, "Soalnya ada sesuatu yang mau aku tunjukkan pada _nee-chan_…" Ujarnya. Aku menghela napas lelah, "Iya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, nih.." Kataku. Bisa kulihat ekor dan telinga anjing _imajiner_ muncul dari kepala dan bokong Takeshi dan bergerak-gerak senang mendengar pengutaraanku.

Ia pun segera naik ke kamarnya sementara aku duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, menunggunya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Takeshi segera turun, duduk disofa sebelahku, seraya menjejerkan setumpuk kertas yang ia bawa dari kamarnya. Itu kertas ulangan semester yang sudah dibagi seminggu yang lalu. Yang membuatku terdiam dan menganga lebar adalah angka-angka yang tertera dalam kertas itu.

Semuanya….semuanya tidak ada yang dibawah atau pas standar ketuntasan. Semuanya diatas itu! 80, 85, aku sampai menemukan angka 95 dan 98 dalam kertas ulangan itu. Bahkan di ulangan matematikan dan fisika ia mendapatkan nilai 80. Aku tahu tidak ada angka 100 disana, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku terbelalak kaget. Apa ini, _kami-sama_ menampar Takeshi dengan pentungan sakti hingga nilai Takeshi naik drastis? Atau ini hanya jampi-jampi Takeshi untuk mengelabui mataku? _Kami-sama_, cepat sadarkan aku!

Aku menatap horror Takeshi, yang dijawab tawa canggung, "Aku…baru menyadari ketika kau mengatakan kau terus dimarahi Nezu-sensei, _nee-chan_…, aku…jujur aku tidak suka ada orang memarahi kakakku karena aku.., aku merasa telah membebanimu, jadi.., " Ia mengambil buku yang sangat aku ingat ia pinjam dari Tsuna, "Tsuna meminjamkanku ini. Didalamnya ada teknik yang bisa kugunakan dalam belajar. Aku menemukan metode belajar yang cocok denganku, dan akhirnya, yaa…, seperti ini!" Dan ia pun memamerkan senyum terbaiknya padaku.

Terdiam sejenak. Memandangi manik yang senada denganku yang kini menyiratkan kilat bangga dan senang. Hatiku terasa panas. Panas oleh kebahagiaan. Sejurus kemudian aku menangis kencang dan mencubiti pipi Takeshi gemas.

"A—aduh, _nee-chan_—"

"TAKESHI AKHIRNYA KAU SADAR JUGA! AKU SENANG SEKALI! PERTAHANKAN TERUS PRESTASIMU ITU! KAU BENAR-BENAR LAKI-LAKI KESAYANGAN _NEE-CHAN_! _NEE-CHAN_ BANGGA PADAMU!" Teriakku panjang lebar, masih mencubiti pipi Takeshi. Lelaki itu tertegun sejenak, sebelum tertawa lepas dan mengusap punggungku, menenangkanku.

"Ahahhaha, terima kasih banyak, _nee-chan_. Ini semua berkat _nee-chan_, aku sayang _nee-chan_!" Ujarnya dengan riang. Sementara aku masih menangis sesenggukan didada bidang Takeshi.

Kau sudah berubah, adikku tercinta.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Hai~ Ameru balik lagi~! /siapalu/

Menamatkan **Let's Smile**, Ameru lanjut dng apdet **I AM Your Sibling!** Ada yg rindu ama nih fic? Ada? Ada? Klo iya, neh sudah apdet utk kalian semua~~~

Haah? Nunggu fic yg lain? Sabar.., Ameru akan buatkan utk kalian~ ;) /salam 2 jari/ /lho/ /promosi/

Enaknya abis ini, giliran siapa, yaa~~ apakah **Dino**? (Ada apa panggil2 aku?) , **Hibari** (siapalu nyebut2 nama gue? _Kamikorosu_!) atau **Lambo**? Saran, dong~~~

Okey! Sampai jumpa di apdetan brikutnya!


End file.
